


What happens in Mithrax' hideout...

by Zsewqaspider



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Xenophilia, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsewqaspider/pseuds/Zsewqaspider
Summary: Mithrax takes the time to settle a little dispute with a titan on the tangled shore, not expecting where it will lead.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Mithrax (Destiny), Male Guardian/Mithrax (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	What happens in Mithrax' hideout...

Mithrax walked through the projected wall that served as the ‘door’ to this hideout of his on the tangled shore, his companion, a titan, following shortly behind him. The hideout was only slightly more than a hole in the wall, furnished only by a small couch and a radio, the symbol of the house of light painted on the wall, but for what he had planned, it was more than enough. It was privacy.  
“Now that we have some privacy, let us settle this… disagreement,” Mithrax’ gravelly voice rung out, challenging his rival.  
“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into here buddy, I’ve shamed hive knights with my size, and you’re next,” the titan shot back playfully as he removed his helmet.  
Mithrax starts undoing the straps of his armored plating in lieu of answering the barb, to which the titan had his ghost transmat away his armor, unveiling a dick that indeed shamed most alive, it’s almost 2 foot length and soda can thickness awe inspiring in the dim light, his ballsack hanging low with gonads the size of grapefruit, hard from the flirting he and the fallen before him had engaged in during their trek to the cave.  
Not to be outdone, Mithrax finally undid the last buckle that held his pants up, exposing twin dicks, both almost 3 feet and thicker than the titan’s fist, pointed tips with ridges running along their lengths. The titan stared slack jawed at a living being with a larger dick than him, before noticing the lack of testes hanging from his counterpart’s crotch. “Huh, do fallen really not have balls? That’s a surprise.”  
“Eliksni, not all remain fallen. And we do not have external… ‘balls’ as you called them. Consider that we dock the lower arms of dregs as a form of punishment, external gonads were a weakness that was removed long ago.”  
“Well then, lets see who can shoot the bigger load, come on buddy, lets keep this going!” The titan challenged, still trying to one up the alien in front of him.  
“Well then, let us compare,” Mithrax croaks out, quickly starting to use his lower arms to stroke his twin dicks, the copious precum leaking from the tips quickly spread along his entire length. The titan, not to be out done, starts going to town on his own meat as the sounds of slapping echoed around the cave both parties getting fairly into their mastrubation.  
Eventually the titan pushes himself over the edge, his mighty testes going into overdrive as he sprayed human cum over Mithrax’ legs in a display that more closely resembled a shaken soda bottle than the average ejaculation, only to be swiftly and thoroughly shamed by the load that the Eliksni let loose. If the titan’s load had been a shaken soda, his counterpart was a geyser, quickly and thoroughly coating him in alien cum, with enough force to knock the ‘immovable wall of the city’ onto his back and form a puddle that rapidly grew on the uneven floor, before finally tapering off.  
Mithrax sits back on the couch, before the false wall at the opening falters as one of the hunters that had aligned themselves with his house enters, before taking in the scene before them. Mithrax gave them a lazy wave of greeting, a gesture he had picked up from the guardians, before a squeal of joy squeaked out of the newcomer, “Me next!”  
Mithrax looked to the hunter who had entered the cave, “You… next?” cocking his head at their outburst. “Well yeah, with dicks like that? Sign me up for that!” the hunter excitedly bubbled, coming closer to Mithrax’ sitting form, straight through the cum puddle on the floor.  
“Mhmmm, smells so good, even through the filters,” the hunter put their helmeted face right next to the dicks,, their sway from weight smearing pre on their visor, “Mhmm, I love dicks like this, so big~”  
“You keep saying, but are doing nothing but staring at me,” Mithrax interrupted the hunters adoration. In response the hunter swiftly reached behind themself and started to fiddle with something on their lithe ass, before swiveling around and presenting an open flap on their pants, the tight material keeping their cheeks seperated and exposing their asshole, winking at the eliksni hungrily.  
Mithrax’ upper arms grab the hunter by the waist, lifting them up to face level, before his long tongue slipped out and licked the winking ring of the hunter’s ass, before slipping into the hole and recoiling at the unexpected taste of lube. “Heh, no need there buddy, I always transmat down ready!” the hunter quickly chimes out. “Now ram that piece of meat up my ass!”  
Mithrax gives the hunter what they want, quickly sheathing one of his twin lengths in their ass, surprised by the lack or any resistance whatsoever the hunter’s guts give. The hunter quickly embraces the other dick, using all of their limbs to pleasure the second rod, smearing pre all over their tightly bound chest and helmet. “Use my slutty ass like a fleshlight~” the hunter moans out, their barely composed voice quickly deteriorating with a dick in their ass.  
Mithrax paused at the demanding hunter, before deciding to just roll with it, and lifts the hunter up until the tip was the only thing left in their ass, pulling whining from them, before dropping them down to his lap. The hunter moaned out as their ass was stretched by Mithrax obscene size, as they stroked it’s twin with their limbs, before mithrax starts rapidly pounding the hole, robbing the hunter of their ability to make any noise besides moaning.  
After several minutes of this brutal pounding, Mithrax slams the hunter to his waist and looses another monster load, the dick outside coating the underside of the hunter’s helmet, before spraying out and onto the titan still on the floor, expanding the puddle more, while the one rammed up the hunters ass quickly bugles out their gut as an overwhelming volume of cum floods the guardian’s system. The hunter’s moans are eventually replaced with a gurgling sound, as the cum floods the helmet, and shortly after, the mask’s filters start leaking eliksni cum as the pressure builds. Eventually Mithrax’ orgasm subsides and the hunter falls off his lap, leaking cum from their ass.  
“Guardian, are you okay?” he asks the downed hunter, only getting a gurgling that sounds suspiciously like a moan and a thumbs up in response.


End file.
